Whiplash
Whiplash is one of the entities controlled by Badgal and serves as her minion. Background Whiplash has taken over 3 known characters, these being a female Japanese civilian, then Honey Lemon, and shortly after, Go-Go Tomago. Along with Brute and Gunsmith, they are Badgal's personal army. Appearance Like the other entities, Whiplash makes its "user" change their attire regardless of what they were originally wearing. Whiplash has the most consistency out of the three when it comes to clothing due to the fact all of her possessions were women. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Durability:' All three entities have been shown to be extremely tough to defeat for Big Hero 6, especially when it was their own friends due to the fact the team didn't want to hurt them. Equipment *'Whip:' The first Whiplash used a whip to attack. *'Chain:' Honey Lemon as Whiplash pulled out a chain from her Power Purse and used as weapon. History Whiplash, Brute and Gunsmith first appear attacking the Tesuka Advanced Science Institute as a diversion while some men stole an artifact from a nearby bank. Baymax quickly learns about the attack as he stands outside the school while waiting for Hiro, so he calls his teammates to get to the scene as he attempted fighting the trio himself. While fighting, Whiplash sees Go-Go attacking Gunsmith and fights with her, managing to choke her and then calling Brute to beat her up, but Go-Go manages to knock Brute out regardless, and soon Baymax appears to toss Whiplash upwards, defeating her. The villains then "return" to normal, appearing as normal civilians who didn't remember anything. Hiro and Baymax later look at a holographic projection that shows the bank heist happening at the same time than the attack, and Hiro realizes the "villains" were just puppets, pondering about who could be controlling them. Later, Big Hero 6 go to New York to protect Keigi Iosama and his daughter, then Go-Go and Wasabi No-Ginger enter a football match while the team posed as students for the Southport High School. Honey Lemon is a cheerleader at the game, but when the first half ends, she goes to the locker room where she is ambushed by Badgal, who turns her into the new Whiplash. The Whiplash then goes to Plum Island, where Dr. Iosama and Furi Wamu were researching a crystal which Badgal tried to obtain. Whiplash sedates the guards, allowing Badgal to arrive and attack, possessing Dr. Iosama and Furi in the process. When Big Hero 6 learn about this, they get to the scene and fight Whiplash until they realize that she is Honey Lemon. Not long after, they are joined by Dr. Iosama taken over by Brute and Furi as Gunsmith. After a rough fight, Badgal commands the Whiplash entity to leave Honey Lemon's body and take over Go-Go's instead as Badgal saw that Go-Go was more durable. Meanwhile, Hiro and Marys sneak into the lab and find Badgal, so Hiro engages in a fight with her but she has Marys possessed with Brute. Furi then walks in and is ordered to end Hiro, but instead hits Badgal and reveals she managed to break free from her possession, subsequently putting an end to Whiplash and the others when she knocks Badgal out. Trivia *Another Marvel Comics character also called Whiplash exists, usually appearing as an enemy of Iron Man. Both Whiplashes are unrelated, however. *Whiplash only took female characters as its host, while the other two entitites possessed both males and females. Gallery Badgal's goons.png Whiplash 2.png Go-Go punches Brute.png Badgal possesses Honey Lemon.png|Honey Lemon turned into Whiplash. Honey Whiplash.png Aiko Miyazaki (Earth-616) Big Hero 6 Vol 1 3.jpg Badgal new goons.png Go-Go Whiplash.png|Go-Go as Whiplash. Badgal sphere.png BH6 BNH Concepts 1.png|Concepts for Whiplash, Gunsmith and Brute. Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Villains